Kiheitai and What We Want
by jester's pen
Summary: Are you prepared to join the Kiheitai? Extra* Hasegawa's job hunt leads him elsewhere. Edited and NEW EXTRA*: Yamazaki's spying is needed somewhere, requiring a difficult interview.
1. Even Kiheitai has Standards

Kiheitai Acceptance Form

AN: This is pure humor, I don't think this is actually what happens to Kiheitai applicants... if they even accept applicants... :3

You can tell... I was incredibly bored when I wrote this. This might even be taken down later. Do what you will with it lol. It was a bad idea...

* * *

What we want in the Kiheitai, the "Demon Soldier Army", one of the strongest Joui factions left in Japan! Led by the imfamous, amazing Takasugi Shinsuke, we accept demon warriors!

What you should think about:

_What do you think the country should do about the Amanto?_

_What weapons are you skilled with?_

_How loyal are you? Committed?_

Requested by commanding officer Kijima Matako: _What do you think about leader Takasugi Shinsuke?_

Requested by commanding officer Takechi Henpeita: _Where do you stand with the Great Edo Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths?_

Requested by commanding officer Kawakami Bansai: _What is your soul wavelength?_

and...

_How do you feel about destroying Edo?_

If you feel that your answers are compatiable to what we of Kiheitai want, feel free to send in your application. We will recieve it and send notice the following day.

Thank you, and we hope to see you in our Demon Army.

* * *

... I think I wrote this for no reason. I just... I... someone... I don't know...

I don't even know what to do with this...

Any ideas on how to somehow... continue this? Is it even possible? Anything creative?

... Nah, I can just take it down later...


	2. EXTRA Hasegawa

Kiheitai Acceptance Form

AN: I am guilty of being a bad writer. All those who gave me ideas for this, and for Old Edo Days, I can't tell you how grateful I am for your ideas and support. Thank you _especially _to Niente de Nada and Murayama-Tsuru. This extra is for both of you (taken from Niente de Nada's idea. Guilty again). Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

* * *

HASEGAWA:

What we want in the Kiheitai, the "Demon Soldier Army", one of the strongest Joui factions left in Japan! Led by the imfamous, amazing Takasugi Shinsuke, we accept demon warriors!

What you should think about:

_What do you think the country should do about the Amanto?_

The Amanto want to eat, I'm sure. This place is open to them too, right? Y'know, equality for all.

_What weapons are you skilled with?_

...You mean like a cooking knife? Oh, I'm legend!

_How loyal are you? Committed?_

I know my reputation for sticking to a job looks bad, but honest! It's just Gin San and those two idiots that ruin everything all the time!

Requested by commanding officer Kijima Matako: _What do you think about leader Takasugi Shinsuke?_

Who? I thought the owner's name was Nakamura.

Requested by commanding officer Takechi Henpeita: _Where do you stand with the Great Edo Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths?_

I don't... really know about... that...?

Requested by commanding officer Kawakami Bansai: _What is your soul wavelength?_

Is that some kind of code for something? I don't get how that has anything to do with-.

and...

_How do you feel about destroying Edo?_

Wait, what? Isn't this a sushi store? Destroy- you're Kiheitai? Wait- you- Edo- destroy- ehhhhhhhhhhh?!

If you feel that your answers are compatiable to what we of Kiheitai want, feel free to send in your application. We will recieve it and send notice the following day.

Thank you, and we hope to see you in our Demon Army.

* * *

I can never thank you people enough...


	3. EXTRA Yamazaki

Kiheitai Acceptance Form

AN: Story I thought I had completed but then decided to add something.

* * *

YAMAMZAKI:

What we want in the Kiheitai, the "Demon Soldier Army", one of the strongest Joui factions left in Japan! Led by the imfamous, amazing Takasugi Shinsuke, we accept demon warriors!

What you should think about:

_What do you think the country should do about the Amanto?_

We should be able to protect them as well as the Edo citizens-

I mean, we should pay them extra attention because they're the ones who rule our asses in the Bakufu-

I MEAN-!

... Yeah, we should, you know, get rid of them. They stink.

_What weapons are you skilled with?_

A badminton racket. You got any of those?

_How loyal are you? Committed?_

I've been in my old job for, um, quite a while now. Not that I've had much recognition there... half the people don't even know my name...

Requested by commanding officer Kijima Matako: _What do you think about leader Takasugi Shinsuke?_

Uh... he's a... does it matter what I think? Where I come from, he's uh, not very well respected and... considered dangerous, possibly insane-

Requested by commanding officer Takechi Henpeita: _Where do you stand with the Great Edo Ordinance Regarding the Healthy Development of Youths?_

Alright, I give up! I'm a Shinsengumi spy, alright?! God, what is it with these questions, they're torture! Just kill me already!

Requested by commanding officer Kawakami Bansai: _What is your soul wavelength?_

Uh... this is a bad time to say this, but you already met me. Remember? The guy you didn't want to kill because I had such a good whatever-you-call-it?! Have you forgotten me already?!

and...

_How do you feel about destroying Edo?_

Vice-Commander! Get me out of here! They're all crazy! Vice-Commander!

If you feel that your answers are compatiable to what we of Kiheitai want, feel free to send in your application. We will recieve it and send notice the following day.

Thank you, and we hope to see you in our Demon Army.


End file.
